


A birthday surprise

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Dodo Chaplet organize a surprise birthday party for The Doctor.





	A birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For scienfictionrenegade on tumblr who asked for the prompt of 'Surprise party with Dodo and Steven'. Enjoy!

"Dodo, what in the hell are you doing?!" Steven exclaimed, stepping into the control room only to see it was covered in confetti, balloons and  streamers. "Where did you even find all this?" Trying to take in the sight before him, Steven knew they were going to be in so much trouble when The Doctor saw it.  
  
"I'm having a party, don't you know it's The Doctor's birthday?" Dodo laughed as she appeared in the door, carrying a big chocolate cake in one hand, and a green - mint? - one in the other. "I found all the birthday decorations in a closet, and baked the cakes. Does it show I used to be a waitress?" She smiled, twirling twice extra as she made her way over to the corner of the room, putting down the cakes on a table next to a bowl of blue drink.   
  
"Yes" Steven said absentmindedly, before abruptly looking over at her again. "You used to be a waitress?"   
  
"Yeah!" Dodo agreed. "For like two weeks. Tried to make some money for myself, just to get by." She smiled, before quickly turning her back to him and sorting among the mugs standing next to the drink. Somehow, he got the feeling he'd made her sad. "They fired me because I looked too little. I was fifteen, but the customers complained that they employed a child."   
  
"I'm sorry Dodo. That doesn't sound very fair" Steven frowned, thinking he might say something more, but Dodo quickly interrupted him.   
  
"Schh, The Doctor is coming! Hide!" Reacting quickly, Dodo pulled Steven down with her as she crouched behind the console.   
  
Somehow, Dodo had managed to switch off the lights before hiding, and Steven watched with terror as The Doctor came stumbling into the room.   
  
Only too late does Steven realize something is wrong, that The Doctor seem unsteady than usual and is constantly wiping his handkerchief across his face, letting out little coughs that for all the world sounded like strangled sobs.   
  
By then, Dodo is already standing up from behind the console, yelling 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' as loud as she could muster. Above their heads, all the lights turn on again and The Doctor is revealed, caught in action as he tried to wipe the tears away from his face.   
  
"What?" He asked, his eyes terrified and his mouth half open in shock. Steven didn't think he'd ever seen The Doctor looking that bewildered. "My dear child, what did you say?" Wiping away the tears and straightening up, The Doctor looked in concern and confusion at Dodo.   
  
To his question, Dodo refused to answer. She bit her lip hard and stared down at her shoes, embarrassed and saddened by what had become of her surprise party.   
  
"She said happy birthday" Steven finally revealed, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room. "She organised a hole surprise party for you, Doctor. Baked cakes and everything."   
  
This only seemed to confuse The Doctor mire, and he turned to Dodo this time. "Did you really, my child? For this blabbering old fool?" He pointed at himself with the napkin, leaning heavily on his cane as he waited for the response.   
  
Slowly, Dodo looked up from her shoes, smiling shyly. "The TARDIS told it was your birthday. She even helped me find decorations! I thought it'd be fun..." She trails off, biting her lip. She remembers how scared and hurt The Doctor had looked when he came in. He had even cried.   
  
But now, The Doctor smiled. He reached out with his arm, easily pulling Dodo close to him. "Thank you my child. Truly." He bopped her on the nose, a little symbol of appreciation he’d showed to Vicki, too. "I'm afraid it's been quite long since I celebrated my birthday, and so was not expecting it...but it looks nice! Yes, very nice indeed." He hummed approvingly, and Dodo giggled.   
  
"I'm so glad you liked it Doctor!" She exclaimed, starting to lead The Doctor over to the cake table. Halfway there, she turned to look at Steven. "You'll celebrate with us, won't you, Steven?" She pouted, begging.   
  
"Yes my boy will you not come and join us? The cake looks very good and appetizing, it would be a shame if you did not taste this work of art." The Doctor added, he too beconing for Steven to join them.   
  
Steven smiled. When he first came onboard, The Doctor had seemed so severe. And even as he had learned to know him more intimately, it had still been his experience - The Doctor was a cold, if not unpleasant, person who held a general disdain for anything and anyone but those too small and vulnerable for him to have the heart to offend them.  And yet, there he was, chatting with Dodo about cake and insisting he had some as well.

 

Steven thought of the tale of the gentle giant. A threatening gigant who was, in fact, very kind and  loving. That was The Doctor - a harsh, sharp shell to keep intruders away from his soft, warm heart.

 

“Steven, come! The Doctor will eat all the cake!” Impatient, Dodo called for Steven again.

 

“yes, I’m afraid it is rather scrumptious” The Doctor mumbled, stuffing some more chocolate cake into his mouth. Clearly it was quite delicious.

 

Laughing Steven rushed over to join them. “I’m coming” He said, quickly picking up a plate and filling it with both kinds of cake before The Doctor came around for seconds.  

It really was the most delicious cake.


End file.
